Searching
by Queen Li
Summary: Rated for Suicide Attempt A depressed girl finally gets the one thing she wants, a chance to find her family. But who are her parents?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything except my characters. All others belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: A depressed girl finally gets the one thing she wants, a chance to find her family. But who are her parents?

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I know most teenagers say that their parents don't know them, but for me, it's true. I do not just have one set of parents. I have two. That's right, I said two. I'm adopted.

Some adopted kids actually look somewhat like their adopted parents; however, this does not hold true for me. My mother is a redhead, my father a light brown, while my waist length hair is as black as a raven's wing. They both have eyes of the most pure blue you can imagine, but mine are a deep chocolate brown. I am tall and slender but both of them are about medium in height and a little bit on the heavy side. I am a witch; they are Muggles.

When I'm not in school, I live in Pennsylvania. I hate it here and wish to leave this area soon. My parents don't understand. They love it here. I think they need their heads examined.

Supposedly, I brought light to their lives. They wanted a baby for so long and they just couldn't have one, so they adopted me. I might have brought light to their lives, but mine is still dark. During my third year in the Northeast Academy of Magic, as a Rykiel, in upstate New York, I was severely depressed and suicidal. The taunting I was subjected to was finally getting to me. I was called "Mudblood" but they didn't know that I was adopted. I'm not saying that I forgive them for the emotional scars they inflicted on me. I could show you the numerous physical scars I have on my snow white skin, but I choose not to. The Muggle shrink I was forced to see suggested that I look for my birth parents. At the time, I wasn't ready to face my past. Now, at age 16, I'm ready. I have one small clue as to where my birth parents are. They are in England.

This is where my journey begins. A new country, a new school, and hopefully, a sense of self.

I know this sounds cliché, but I'm going to say it anyway. My name is Aurora Leigh Sullivan. This is my story.

(A/N) I know this is a little short, but this is just the beginning. Please review!

Next up: Aurora takes England by storm! 


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

(A/N) A great big THANK YOU to my reviewers!

Alexi Serenitia: Thanks! I will continue it! The first review for this fic! 

Cami: Thank you! This was a small idea that popped into my head one day and I had to write it.

Queen of the Clarinets: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww shucks, I'm blushing! I love the name Aurora too!

Jen: Well, I'll be honest with you; Hermione and Harry are in no way Aurora's parents. Think much older.

Mirirakin: You confused me with your review! I'm seriously lost!

Silvermoon: I'm going to keep this going! Don't worry about that!

Dreamer22: You know, I didn't even notice that particular part about her until you pointed it out! I'm still going to continue DSG, but I'm suffering major writer's block on it! Damn writer's block all the way to Hades and back as my friend Dragonsbane always says!

Starry: Thank you so much for your review! I'm updating, see? :-D

Sam: Thanks! I hope you like it!

Dragonsbane: Wow, I get the holy water gun! But aren't you going to miss it? 

Animegirl-mika: You know I can't reveal that information! Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter.

Lisette Jester (I KNOW it was you!): Thanks! This chapter is dedicated to you (since you knew me when I was 15 and depressed).

Any others I've missed? *looks around* No? Okay then! On with the story!

Something I should mention if you haven't read the summary, this story takes place in Harry's fifth year, Aurora's sixth. Please stop guessing that her parents are Harry/Hermione, Cho or Ginny. Thank you.

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

"Aurora, it's time to wake up," my mother said, gently shaking me.

"Ugh," I mumbled, pulling the covers over me.

"Aurora Leigh Sullivan! Wake up! You have an owl from the adoption agency."

"Okay," I yawned, slowly pulling myself out of bed.

"That's my girl," she said as she kissed me on my cheek. I groaned inwardly. I can't take it much more in here. I love my adoptive parents and everything, but something tells me that it's not how I should have been raised. I'm more of a loner.

"Where's the letter?"

"Here," she said, handing me a small, yet thick, envelope. 

_Dear Miss Sullivan,_

_Here are the records you requested. We hope to hear from you in the weeks to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Melanie Dunlap_

_Head of the British Hope Adoption Agency_

I placed the letter on my nightstand, anxious to read the other information I was sent. My mother finally left me alone.

The next thing I saw was my birth certificate, but most of the information wasn't there. It was blocked out by a powerful spell.

_Name: Adriana (Blank)_

_Date of Birth: __24 June 1979___

_Time: __6:27 A.M.___

_Parents: (Blank)_

_            (Blank)_

_Address: (Blank) __England___

_Hospital: __St.__ Mungo's Hospital_

I found out two things. First, I had a different name. Second, I was born at St. Mungo's Hospital. But it still hurts. Was I just another unwanted baby? Why did they give me up? Why did my adoptive parents change my name?

Dumbstruck, I placed my birth certificate on top of the letter from the agency. Luckily, I had a name book with me. My parents gave it to me after I found out I was adopted. I just needed to find it among all this stuff. We had just moved to London a few days ago and I still haven't unpacked. I'm about as lazy as they come. The perfect example of a Rykiel. I found the book in the first box I found, which was labeled "Junk".

Adriana? Why was I originally named that? I scanned through all the girls names before finally finding it. "Adriana, Italian- Dark One"

"Dark one?" I asked aloud. But it all made sense. I wasn't just dark in looks alone. I was dark by nature. It was the perfect name for me.  

Setting the book aside, I glanced at the last few things that remained on my bed. Another roll of parchment and another envelope. I quickly scanned the parchment, which held nothing but my blood type and possible health problems I might endure. "Not exactly interesting," I said as I threw it onto the floor. The last thing to be opened was the envelope. With trembling hands, I opened it. A picture fell out along with a letter. Glancing at the photo, I saw two people, both blonde. The woman was holding a black haired baby; the man was scowling. I had a feeling that the man was not my father, since he was walking away from the woman. Finally, I diverted my attention to the letter. 

_Dear Adriana,_

_I want you to know that I wanted to keep you, but I wasn't allowed to. Not because you're a girl, but the truth is that my husband is not your father. _

_Your real father doesn't know you exist. I should've told him after you were born, but I was sworn to secrecy, forced to give you up by my husband. _

_I hope we meet again someday. _

_Love,_

_Mother_

Well that's just comforting. Not only is the man in the photo not my father, but because of him, I was sent away. God, I'm really starting to hate him. I hate him more than the stupid Rykiels, Sciaras, Evonas, and Likalas at the Academy.

BOOM! CRACK!

I gazed outside my window. I didn't realize I was crying. See, when I'm sad or really depressed, it rains. When I was thirteen, it rained for an entire month! This was a different kind of storm. Normally, it's just rain. This time, lightening and thunder accompanied the otherwise silent tears from the sky.  

"Rori, are you alright? It's a full blown storm out there!" Dad said as he tapped on my door.

"I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He came in, a worried look on his tanned face. "What did the agency send you?"

I pointed to the pile in front of me. "Why didn't you tell me my name was Adriana?"

"For fear you would flood the world," he answered lightly.

"I'm being serious, Dad," I screeched, jumping off the bed. 

His faced darkened. "So am I! You think it's easy raising a little girl? A girl with magical abilities no less! Think again, Aurora!"

I never thought my father would say those words to me. "So basically, now that you know the truth about me, that I'm a witch, you don't want me?"

He didn't say anything. I knew that look. He thinks I'm a freak. "You don't want me here? Fine, I'll leave tonight. I'll find my parents without you or Mom telling me it's a mistake!"

"It is a mistake, Aurora! You actually think your birth parents are going to accept you?"

"They'll probably accept me more than you have in the past five years!" I stormed to my door and opened it. "Get out. I have to pack," I hissed.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. I'm leaving. I'm going to look for my parents. I don't care what you say."

"Fine, go ahead, you little freak. If you leave, I promise you this. You will never set foot in this house again."

The thunder grew louder. "I don't care, you fucking asshole. I'll find my own damn place to stay." 

He glared at me before finally storming out the door. "You ungrateful little bitch," he hissed.

"Good-bye, Father," I said sweetly as I shut the door in his face.

With the tanned, blue-eyed, brown haired bastard out of the way, I settled on packing what little magical belongings I owned, like my 7 inch ebony and dragon heartstring wand. A few Muggle objects also went into my jet black backpack, like my CD player, a bunch of CD's, a pair of jeans, a few shirts, and my favorite black Nike sweatshirt. After looking around the room, I remembered that I didn't pack any of the things from the agency or any money. The parchments and the picture were safely stored in the front pocket of my backpack. Luckily, I had two hundred American dollars, given to me by my Muggle grandparents, plus about ten Galleons and a few Sickles left over from my last school year at the Academy. I stuffed them into my jeans pocket. Grabbing a jacket, I looked around the room that I've spent three days in. Laughing, I finally left the damn prison I was forced to live in for sixteen years.

(A/N) What did you guys think? Review!

Up next: Aurora (Adriana) finds some new friends.


	3. Runaway

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(A/N) Another chapter, another chance to thank all my loyal reviewers!

Queen of the Clarinets: You're laughing? Imagine me when I wrote that chapter!

Starry: Hopefully, this would cheer you up. I'm sick of writing sad things (for now!).

Lisette Jester: Dude, you only need to review 1 time per chapter! Aurora/Adriana is like me in a sense. The only thing I disagree with is that her father clearly thinks she's a freak, therefore, making him snap rather fast.

Alexi Serenitia: Thanks! I'm continuing!

Dragonsbane: Why do people insist on crashing brand new virtual cars? Thanks again for the holy water pistol. I'm suffering DSG writer's block yet again! Can things get any more depressing?

RoseFyre: I can't tell you that on here. Some people still haven't figured it out.

Special thanks to Dreamer22 and Queen of the Clarinets for helping me so much with this chapter! This is dedicated to you, girls!

**Chapter 3: Runaway**

By the time I stopped, the rain had cleared and night had fallen. I was cold, wet, and hungry, but I had a feeling that my so-called parents told all the newspapers, Muggle or otherwise, to be on the lookout for me. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I needed to alter my appearance.

First to go was the dark hair. I shortened it slightly by magic and made it lighter. I made my eyes a sultry gray, like that of my birth mother. No one besides me saw that picture, so no one would recognize me. Satisfied, I walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

I expected it to be nearly empty, but I was wrong. The place was buzzing with activity, most talking about "the runaway". My picture was on the front page of the Daily Prophet! God, how I hate that picture! It was taken right after I finished my fifth year at the Academy.

I could've blended in if the barkeep hadn't noticed me. It didn't matter. I needed a place to stay until school started.

"What can I do for you, miss?" he asked.

"Well, I need a room for about a week."

"We do have rooms available, miss."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've forgotten my manners. I'm Adriana Jones." I needed to keep up this sweet innocent act for a week? This is going to be hard.

"Nice to meet you, Adriana. I'm Tom."

"Pleasure."

"I'll see you to your room," he said, taking a small key off the wall. "Follow me."

He led me down a dark corridor. "Why are you here alone?" he asked.

I bit my blood red lips. Luckily, he couldn't see my face. "Well, my parents on a business trip and couldn't take me because school starts next week. They gave me money and told me to stay here." There, I came up with that story fast.

"Don't you have any other family?"

"No, actually, I don't. I'm an only child."

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm originally from America, but my parents were transferred to England. Like I said, they're away on business."

"That explains your accent."

Why can't he just stop with the damn questions? Why can't he just leave me alone? Finally, he stopped in front of a large mahogany door.

"Here we are," he said. "Room seven. When you've freshened up a bit, come down for dinner."

"Thank you, Tom," I said, placing my backpack on the bed. He shut the door, leaving me alone. Even though I was alone in the room, someone could walk in on me, so I couldn't take off the charms I placed on my face and hair. Ugh, I needed to shower. I needed to warm up.

I looked around the small room until I found another door. I was about to go in, but a small noise stopped me. Turning around, I noticed a snowy owl on my bed post with a letter in it's beak. Confused, I took the letter from it and turned it over, seeing the Hogwarts seal. It was addressed to Miss A. Jones. Well that's odd. No one knows Adriana Jones exists.

With shaking hands, I opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Jones,_

_We at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry know that you are Aurora Sullivan under numerous charms; however, given the current circumstances, we will allow you full sanctuary at the beginning of term.  After you arrive on the Hogwarts Express, you are to remove your charms and join your classmates. We will keep you as Adriana Jones, since no one knows that name exists._

_Remember, you are to be at King's Cross Station on 1 September before __11 A.M.___

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I didn't realize I was holding my breath. I thought I was in serious trouble for leaving those damn Muggles who called themselves my parents. Luckily, no one knew this disguise, with the exception of a few wizards and witches.

Setting the letter on a dresser, I walked into the bathroom for a much-needed shower. I needed to get the day out of my head, and get the day's grime off my body.

After about twenty minutes, I used some drying spells, put on my clothes, and re-joined the wizarding world. Most of the older crowd had left, but still, it was still crowded. I went up to Tom so I could at least get a sandwich or something. He gave me a toothless smile and handed me some chicken. As I walked to a table, which was vacant, I noticed that someone was staring at me.

I turned towards the moron, about to tell him off, until I looked into the person's eyes. They were a cold steely gray. He looked like the picture of my mother and her husband. Hell, he could've been their son for all I knew. I held his attention for a few more seconds, before his mother (my mother?) asked him something. I left them alone and walked to my empty table.

About half an hour later, I still hadn't left the busy pub for the safety of my room. A few witches sat at my table, asking me questions about the runaway, with that cold eyed boy still staring at me.  I told them I knew nothing about her, which annoyed them to no end. After the women left, the boy decided to make his move. He walked towards me.

"Who are you?" he asked, sitting across from me.

"I'm Adriana Jones," I said, without skipping a beat.

"Draco Malfoy," he said lazily. 

"Is there any reason you're here? Besides annoying me?"

He glared at me. "You Mudbloods are all alike!"

"Excuse me? You did not just go there!"

"Well, you are a Mudblood, aren't you?"

"I'm not exactly sure, you pureblooded freak!" I screeched before I poured my butterbeer on his head.

He gasped at my reaction. "You fucking little witch. Do you do this to everyone who insults you?" he sputtered, trying to get the warm butterbeer off his precious little body.

"No, just the ones I don't like."

He glared at me yet again. "If you keep this up, you'll never see the light of day. This I swear to you!"

Then something finally dawned on him. That was apparent. "What do you mean you're not sure about your heritage?"

I panicked. Should I tell this arrogant asshole about me? Oh why not? It's not like he's going to see me at school in this disguise! "I'm adopted," I hissed.

"Adopted, you say?" he asked, amused. 

"Yes."

"Who were your parents?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," I said calmly.

"Do you have any clue as to where they are?"

"What? You suddenly care? I wouldn't tell you if you were the last person on Earth!"

"What if I told you that I see right through your disguise and told you that I know who your parents are?"

"I don't believe you, since this is my natural appearance."

"It's not, Adriana. Or should I say Aurora?"

Luckily, no one was around when he blurted out my secret.

"Then what's my real appearance since you know everything?"

"You have waist length black hair and deep brown eyes."

I gasped. "How did you..?" But he wasn't finished. "Your mother is my mother."

"Wait, your mother is my biological mother?"

He nodded. "And you're my brother?"

"Half-brother actually."

"And my father?"

"She never told me that one."

"Draco, darling, we really must be leaving," his mother, wait, our mother said. "Oh, who is this?"

"Mother, may I present Miss Adriana Jones."

She looked at me strangely. "Oh my cover's blown," I thought sadly.

"Pleased to meet you, Adriana," she finally said.

"The pleasure is mine," I replied, remembering that I had to act like a sweet person for an entire week.

"I was just telling Adriana here about my older half-sister," Draco added.

She paled and sat with us. "I know it's her, Draco. Don't play dumb. This is my Adriana."

_My Adriana?__ She called me "my Adriana"! My eyes filled with tears._

"Shh. It's okay, darling. It'll be alright. You don't have to live with those Muggles anymore," she said calmly.

"Then where am I going to stay? Your husband hates me!"

"You're my daughter, Adri. That's all there is to it. I'll pay the barkeep what you owe. Get your things."

"But, Mother, don't you think that Father would kick her out anyway?" Draco asked.

"We can just lie, Draco. Only we can see through her charms because we're related to her. Your father will never be the wiser."

"Alright," he said slowly. "I'll go help Adriana."

"It's quite alright, Draco. I don't need any help. All I have is a backpack."

"I'll still go with you."

I sighed. This was from the kid I was arguing with less than five minutes ago? "Fine."

We walked up the stairs to room seven so I could grab my backpack.

"This is all you have?" he asked, his eyes bulging.

"I told you already, brother," I said, putting the Hogwarts letter in my bag. "How are we getting to your house anyway?"

"Floo powder. And it's not a house, it's a manor."

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

(A/N) Yes! She found her mother! Who guessed Narcissa Malfoy? *gives out virtual cars to all who got it right* Enjoy the cars! Please review!


	4. Brother to Sister

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

(A/N) To all my kick ass reviewers!

Queen of the Clarinets: *blushes* Aw, you're too sweet!

Dreamer22: Man, you were on a roll! I can't tell you who her father is because that's in a later chapter. I will tell you this: it's not a character I made up. Muahahahahaha!

Starry: Yeah, don't you just love sibling rivalry? The butterbeer incident was the best thing to write about! (Thanks to Dreamer22 for coming up with that whole scene!)

Alexi Serenitia: No telling of parentage to others! LOL 

Lisette Jester: Yes, Draco's the blonde one. Thanks for your weird review!

Dust: Why are you surprised? Ah, well, it doesn't matter! I'm glad you love the story (being that you're my best friend in the whole world, for more info read my bio)!

Samantha: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dragonsbane: As always, you make me laugh! Hopefully you won't crash the car this time!

Princess Fluffy: Wait this story is better than DSG? Does this mean I don't have to continue it?

BIG thank you to Queen of the Clarinets who once again reassured me that this was pure Draco!

Hey! How come no one else reviews? 

Aurora will be called Adriana from here on out!

**Chapter 4: Brother to Sister**

Something extremely hard was settled under my stomach as I shot through the fireplace at Malfoy Manor. My breath caught in my throat. Whatever it was, it hurt like hell! 

"Ouch!" I croaked.

"Get off my leg, Adriana!" Draco screamed.

"Oh, come off it! I'm in pain here!"

"So am I!"

"Come on, children!" Mother said. "Stop playing around!"

I hurried to my feet, clutching my stomach. God, Draco was so damn skinny!

A horrid little thing came running towards us. Large blue eyes it had. I was repulsed at its attire, too. A small, extremely dirty towel that was pinned at the shoulders was loosely draped over its skinny frame.

"Mistress Narcissa! What can Squeaky do for you?" the thing said.

"Ah, yes, Squeaky, this is Adriana Jones," she replied. "Take her things to the guest bedroom."

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa!" it squeaked. No wonder they called it Squeaky. It reminded me of a squeaky toy.

It came over to me with outstretched hands. Disgusted, I handed it my backpack. Note to self: disinfect it after I get to my room.

"And Draco," Mother continued. "Show Adriana around the manor."

"All right," he said. He held out his hand to me. "Shall we?"

I gasped. "Uh, sure, I guess so."

What is this? My half-brother is being nice to me? After what went down at the Leaky Cauldron? He needs his head examined. Either that or the pain in his leg is making him delirious!

"Let's go, Riana!" he yelled.

I snapped out of my trance. "What?"

"Wizarding World to Adriana. Are you there?" he asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I batted his hand out of my face. "Yes, I'm here."

"Well let's go already!"

"Fine," I snapped, flashing him a death glare.

"This way, if you please," he said, he voice dripping with sarcasm.

We walked in silence for a time until he decided to speak. "So tell me about your school in America."

"Northeast Academy of Magic?" I asked. He nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you have Houses there?"

"Yes, we did. Rykiel, Sciara, Evona, and Likala."

"Which one were you in?"

"Rykiel, but most everyone wants to be a Likala," I replied with a sigh.

"Why?"

"It's a House unlike the others. It's a mix of all the traits."

"Like what?"

"Could be a mix of anything. Rykiels are cunning, ambitious, power-hungry. Sciaras are brave, chivalrous, true risk takers. Evonas are really smart, wise, things like that. Likalas are a mix of anything."

"So basically, Rykiels are Slytherins. Sciaras are Gryffindors. Evonas are Ravenclaws."

"Yep, but I see you don't have an equivalent of Likala."

"No, it's true. We don't have a House for mixed traits. Just the stupid, loyal ones."

"Ah, yes, I remember reading about it. Hufflepuff, right?"

He ignored the last thing I said. "Tell me more about your school."

"The Academy was a nice place I guess. Purebloods only."

"Your school was all purebloods?" he asked, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

I nodded. I had nothing else to say about the Academy. "Can you please show me to my room? I'm tired and wish to retire for the night."

"You will meet my father then retire," he said.

"Fine. Where is he anyway?"

"Death Eater meeting, I guess. We must wait until they are finished."

"Death Eater?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I can't tell you here. The house elves might be listening."

"House elves?" I asked.

"That little creature that took your backpack!" he said, a look of annoyance etched on his face.

"That's a house elf?" I squeaked. Any higher, I could have been Squeaky's sister.

"Yes!" His annoyed look never left his face. "Don't you have house elves in America?"

I shook my head. "Well, we can't stay in the hallway. Let's go to somewhere more suitable for conversation," he said, clearly ignoring my comment about house elves. Taking me by the hand, he led me to an elegant drawing room. He sat in a black leather chair and rang a bell. Another house elf appeared. This one was slightly cleaner than Squeaky. It had large brown eyes and an old pillowcase hanging from it.

"Misha, go get some tea for us."

"Yes, Master Draco," it said before scurrying off.

"So what in God's name is a Death Eater?"

"Have you ever heard of Voldemort?" he asked, his voice low.

"Yes, of course I have! Do you honestly think that our Magic History class wouldn't mention it?"

"That saves me a lot of trouble," he smirked. I smirked back.

"Well, he is an evil wizard. Anyone who follows him is called a Death Eater. I'm to be one someday."

"So they must not be very selective if they're going to accept you."

"Take that back, Riana!" he exclaimed, rising slowly from his seat.

"Not until you tell me what I need to know."

"Fine. Well you know that Voldemort just came back to power, right?"

I nodded. "Well, new recruits are branded with the Dark Mark. They attend meetings on a weekly basis. In fact, there was a Death Eater attack just last week, in some Muggle town," he said before sitting back down. Those cold eyes never left my face.

Misha returned to the drawing room with some tea. "Took you long enough, you lousy, rotten excuse for a servant." 

"Misha is very sorry, Master Draco," it sobbed.

"Your tears do not give you pity. Not from me, anyway. Now serve the damn tea and get out of here!"

"Yes, Master Draco."

It served the tea and scurried out of sight, leaving me with the half-brother from hell.

"Evil people are Death Eaters I take it?"

He nodded. "Not just evil, but pureblooded evil. Father is so pleased that Voldemort wants me to join next summer."

"Next summer?" I gasped, nearly choking on my tea.

"Isn't that wonderful?" he asked. "Not a single person in my year is going to be one until they graduate. I'll be the first one." I nodded, not knowing what to say. 

"Besides, I'll be following the family business. Father is a Death Eater. There's no reason why I can't be one as well."

Draco checked his watch. "The meeting should be ending soon," he said, his eyes suddenly full of amusement.

"What?" I asked, feeling very uncomfortable in Draco's presence.

"Yes, Draco, tell her what," a creepy male voice said from the shadows.

Draco rose from his seat. "Father, I thought the meeting wasn't going to end for another ten minutes."

"Wormtail grew weary of standing next to the Master. Stupid moron." His gaze fell to me. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Father, may I present Miss Adriana Jones, from America."

"And why is she here, Draco?" he asked.

"Oh, Mother saw her at the Leaky Cauldron and felt like she needed to take her here."

"That's your mother for you. Always bringing people here." He walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "I'm Lucius Malfoy," he hissed in my ear. "You'd better behave while you are here, Miss Jones."

I nodded. "Very well," he said. "Do not stay up too late, Draco." He walked out with an arrogant aura around him.

"So that's the person who sent me away," I muttered.

"I heard that, Adriana!" Draco exclaimed. "You are lucky he didn't see through your charms. He probably forgot that Adriana Malfoy exists."

"Well, who am I, Draco? First I was known as Adriana Blank, like it says on my birth certificate. Then, I'm Aurora Leigh Sullivan. Then Adriana Jones. Now I'm Adriana Malfoy? What is this shit? Who the hell am I?" I screamed, putting my head in my hands. I started to cry.

Thunder and lightening was heard from outside the Manor as I sobbed. Draco sat back down. I couldn't see his expression. 

"I'm not the one to tell you that," he said harshly. "That's for you to decide. Who knows? Maybe Mother will tell you who your father is."

"Whatever, Draco. At least you have had the same identity since you were born. I've had three in the past twelve hours! I don't know who I am."

He didn't say a thing. Maybe what I said was finally getting through to him. 

"May I retire now, brother?" I asked annoyed, wiping my tears away from my blotchy face.  "I'm quite exhausted from running away from those damn Muggles."

"If you must," he said, taking me by the hand. "Your room is this way."

He led me through a bunch of hallways before stopping in front of a large door. "This is your room. If you need anything, my room is adjoined to yours. Good night, Adriana," he said rather formally.

"Good night, Draco."

I opened the extravagant door, only to find the room to be adorned in silver and black. "Your things have been unpacked, but you might want to hide your Muggle things somewhere. There are robes for you to wear while you are here," he said before leaving me.

Not bothering to change into some pajamas, I fell asleep on the extra large bed.

(A/N) Well, I'm all out of ideas for this chapter so I guess this means you have to review!


	5. Stormy Emotions

Disclaimer: You all read the 1st chapter right? It's all there! If I have anything else to add, I'll be sure to add them.

(A/N) All righty! Time to thank everyone who reviewed!

Princess Dust: Thank you! I'm glad you think I portrayed Draco and Lucius perfectly! And for the record: I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH DRACO!

Queen of the Clarinets: I hope you do (even though Squeaks doesn't believe in the dreaded WB)! Now I have writer's block on the interactive and DSG.

Starry: Thank you so much! You are really loyal! As are many of my reviewers. I finally updated! Time to play some Dido!

Lisette-Jester: We know! We know! But what do you mean the last chapter wasn't "sparkly"?

Dragonsbane: Wait, I still have to finish DSG? LOL Okay, I will after I get over the dreaded WB! And to Draco, thanks!

Dreamer22: LOL You're really determined to find out who her father is aren't you? 

Alexi Serenitia: Thanks so much! I updated so don't send any of your OC's to attack me!

Anonymous: Let's see. I have a twisted head? You don't know me, so actually try to see where I'm coming from before you verbally attack me. As for mentioning PA, I was born in NYC and moved to PA, to a really small town, which I hated. So, freedom of speech, Honey.  Get used to it.

**Chapter 5: Stormy Emotions**

"Adriana?"

"What?" I yawned, not opening my eyes.

"It's time to wake up," the voice said sweetly.

I opened my eyes to see my mother.

"Hi," I said softly, getting up from my resting place.

She smiled and hugged me. "Take off your charms," she whispered.

"But, Mother, you know what I look like without them," I whispered back.

"I know, but I want to see you without them. You have no idea what Draco and I see when we look at you."

I looked at her in disbelief. "What do you see?"

"One minute we see you as you really are, the dark hair and all of that. The next, we see the charmed you."

"All right," I sighed. "I'll take them off for a second, but I need to put them back on. Your husband might kick me out."

"Hold on, I want to get Draco," she said. She left the room and reappeared a few minutes later with my half brother.

"Good morning, Adriana," he greeted happily. It was a nice change from the emotional roller coaster he was putting me through yesterday.

"Good morning, Draco," I said.

"Mother said you were going to take off your charms."

I nodded and grabbed my ebony wand. I muttered a few spells and I transformed. My dark blonde hair was darkening to it's normal midnight black. My fake gray eyes returned to a rich chocolate.

"Wow," Draco breathed.

"Adriana?" Mother asked. 

"I know. I know. I'll put them back on."

"No," she said. "It's not that. I like seeing the real you. Not that I don't like your altered appearance, but this one suits you better."

I shrugged helplessly before putting my charms back on. "It's almost time for breakfast, children. Adriana, there are robes for you in the closet. Draco will help you pick one out. I expect you in the dining hall in ten minutes," Mother said before she left the room.

Draco turned to me. "Well, let's see. Black seems to be your color." He walked over to the closet. 

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"You are my half sister, after all," he replied, his eyes sparkling.

"Don't say that so loud! What if your father hears?"

"He won't. He's in the dining hall."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said a little more forcefully. 

I backed away from him. Sometimes he scares me. 

"Look, I'm sorry, Adriana. I really am. I'm sorry for yesterday and I'm sorry for snapping at you just now."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "You're not just playing with me?"

He shook his head. "I'm just not used to seeing you. I hear about you all the time from Mother, but I'm not used to seeing you everyday."

"What? I thought she was sworn to secrecy."

"That didn't stop her from telling me a few years ago. You've been on her mind for as long as I can remember."

"And how long is that? A year? Maybe two?"

"Enough of the sarcasm, Adriana. She really wanted you," he said, throwing me some black robes. "Get dressed. I'll meet you in the hallway."

I stuck out my tongue behind his back before he shut the door. He makes me so mad! He's like a virus running through someone's veins. 

I quickly dressed and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. Draco reentered, looking annoyed as usual. "We are late," he said.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled, readjusting my robes. I'm not used to wearing these. Even at the Academy, we wore Muggle clothes.

"Are you done yet?" he asked me, looking at my reflection through the mirror. 

"Yes, pinhead, I'm done," I snapped, hearing thunder in the distance.

He was looking outside the window. "We are not supposed to get rain today."

I shrugged. "So what else is new?"

He jumped before turning to face me. "What are you saying?"

"Make me cry."

"What?"

"Make me cry!"

His eyes darkened, making him look even more like his father. "And why would I do that?"

"JUST MAKE ME CRY DAMNIT!"

"Fine, Mudblood. You are a pitiful excuse for a witch and I wish I never met you."

The tears started falling freely down my face. It started raining, accompanied with lightening and thunder. Draco's eyes opened wide. He pointed at me, mouth gaping. "You're…you're a Controller!"

I smirked as I stopped crying. "That's right, brother. I'm a Controller."

Mother came storming in, glaring at Draco. "I told you to be downstairs in ten minutes!"

"But, Mother, Adriana's a Controller!"

She paled. "A Controller?" she repeated.

He nodded. "How did you find that out?" she asked, frowning down on my half-brother.

"I made her cry," he whispered.

"Draco! I told you to be nice to her!"

"I was proving something to him," I said, coming forward.

"Adriana, I believe you, but Draco really should not have made you cry."

"But, Mrs. Malfoy," I said, making sure I didn't slip. "I asked him to make me cry!"

"Be that as it may, Adriana, Draco knows better. He knows how to behave when we have guests here at Malfoy Manor!"

"Look, can we finish this later?" Draco asked impatiently. "I'm sure Father is wondering where we are!"

Mother calmed down a little. "You're right. We'll continue this after we get home from Diagon Alley."

"But we were there yesterday!" Draco complained.

"Yes, but one of your books wasn't there. Adriana also needs to buy her school supplies."

"Speaking of which, did my letter arrive?" I asked.

"Yes, dear, it did," she said, handing me a slip of parchment.

"I have to buy uniforms_ and my books?" I asked, clearly depressed. I never had to wear a uniform at the Academy. I didn't have to buy my own books either. The Academy took care of everything. The only thing I needed to buy was my wand, and even that wasn't cheap. It cost me seventy-five Galleons for that thing!_

Draco nodded. "But I'm sure you can manage, Riana. Hogwarts uniforms aren't that bad."

"Speak for yourself," I muttered. "I never had to buy these things. That's what the American Ministry was for."

"The Ministry paid for everything?" Draco asked, his gray eyes wide open.

"Of course they did!" I snapped. 

"Calm down, you two. Draco, you could learn a lot from Adriana," Mother said. "And Adriana, you can learn from Draco."

We nodded. "Well, now, let's go to breakfast. I'm sure you are hungry, Adriana. Lucius has gone to the office already."

"Okay," I croaked.

Mother left, but Draco stayed behind. "Adriana, this changes nothing in our relationship. I meant what I said. I'm sorry for everything."

I put my arm around his shoulders. "Well, Draco, I wouldn't have it any other way."

(A/N) Whew, that took forever to write! Please review!


	6. New Friends, Same Enemies

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Thank you.

(A/N) As always to my reviewers!

Sam: Thanks! Here's the next chapter for you!

Dust: LOL You make me laugh! 

RoseFyre: Thank you very much! 

Dreamer22: You're on a roll! But to me, that's good!

Princess Fluffy: Oooh, there's more for our favorite Slytherin. Just sit tight. As for Adriana being a Controller, it does hold some importance, but I'll reveal that later. And for the T-Town comment, you know I couldn't stand it there!

Lisette Jester: You know there are people who disagree with you.

Queen of the Clarinets: As always, I almost fell out of my chair laughing when I read your review.

The*Spangled*Pandemonium: Wow, I'm surprised you reviewed for all 5 chapters! Thanks!

Starry: Isn't that ironic? It started raining when I wrote that part. It scared the crap out of me!

Jewel Little Bird: Thank you so much for reviewing. And if you find out who her father is, don't tell anyone! LOL

Wow, you guys really like this huh? 

**Chapter 6: New Friends, Same Enemies**

A week passed without much happening. Lucius still threatened me when Mother and Draco weren't around. Draco acted like my best friend when his parents weren't around. Well, he was nice to me in front of Mother, too, but when Lucius was there, he acted like I didn't exist. I was already used to it.

Finally, the day I was to go to Hogwarts came. The day started out normal. Mother woke me up, and Draco ignored me during breakfast. After Lucius left for work (Draco told me earlier that he also worked for the Ministry of Magic), Mother made us get our trunks so we could leave for King's Cross. She kissed us both good-bye, made sure we would be okay in the car (since she wasn't going with us), and sent Draco and I on our way.

Draco didn't say much in the car, and neither did I. We spent most of the week talking, mostly about the Academy. I don't know why he was so interested in my old school. 

As soon as I was able to, I got out of the car. Draco followed me and waited patiently for the chauffer to get our things out of the car. As soon as he did, Draco gave a short good-bye to him and took me to Platform 9 ¾. 

It was nothing special, really it wasn't. Draco basically dragged me onto the train and shoved me into a compartment, saying "Wait here."

I glared at him as he shut the compartment door, leaving me alone. Sometimes, he makes me so mad! It's like he wants me to remain a secret. Well, this it is not going to be like this for long. I will find my father. I swear I will.

He came back a few minutes later and glared at me with those eyes. "You must meet the Jewel triplets," he finally said, standing in front of me.

I looked up at him, confused. "Jewel triplets?" I repeated.

He nodded. "Take the charms off and change into your new school robes. I'll be waiting."

Again, the brother from hell left me alone. Who the hell were these Jewel triplets? And why did I have to meet them?

I took off the charms that concealed my identity for the past week. My hair grew back, raven black and straight. My eyes darkened from the pale gray to chocolate brown. I changed into my new robes. I'm not used to wearing these, though. At the Academy, we were allowed to wear whatever we wanted. This was going to take some time to get used to.

I pulled the compartment door open. Needless to say, Draco was waiting for me.

"That's better," he growled.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. 

"I will not be dictated to by a depressed runaway."

"Just as I will not be dictated to by an arrogant asshole!" I yelled.

"Knock it off, Adriana!"

"Make me, Draco!"

Just as I finished screaming at my brother, a crash sounded through the corridor. Draco just smiled, but only slightly.

"Those are the Jewel triplets," he said with an evil grin.

I must have paled considerably because he added, "Oh, don't worry. They are only like this with each other."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Emerald, Sapphire, and Diamond Yalinski," he replied.

"Guess their parents must love priceless jewels," I muttered.

He actually started laughing. "Never let them hear you say that. They might have your head on a silver platter."

"So am I going to meet them or not?"

"Sure, in a minute. Just let me tell you this. They hate, and I mean hate, being called by their given names."

"So what do I call them?"

"Emerald prefers to be called Emmy. Sapphire is called Sapph. Diamond is Diana."

"Easy to remember," I muttered.

He glared at me again. "Let's go."

What choice did I have? I had to follow him if I ever wanted to meet the triplets.

Almost as soon as we walked out of the compartment did we hear another scream. Draco just stood there and laughed while I stared at him. I don't think I want to meet these girls anymore.

"Oh don't worry," he said. "That's Emmy. She normally screams."

Oh great, I thought, just another day with a banshee.

Draco looked over at me, his face full of laughter. "Oh, don't worry about her, Adriana. She's harmless."

"Well the way you're describing her makes her sound like a banshee!"

His eyes roamed my face. "Never say that about the Jewel triplets."

"Oh, why is that, Draco?" I sneered. "Do you have a thing for them?"

He paled. "Shut up." He then turned his back on me and went down the corridor. 

"Well?" he snapped, not bothering to face me. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, Draco," I said, practically running to catch up with him. 

He stormed down the corridor, while I tried my hardest to catch up with him. On the way there, I heard the "Jewel triplets" talking.

"Diana! Why did you do that?" one of the asked.

"Well, let's see Sapph," another said. I could only guess it was Diana. "Emmy is annoying with the screaming she does, so I bloody hexed her."

"I'm telling Mother!" the last one said. 

"Aw, shut up, Emmy. You're such a baby!" said the second.

Draco stopped and backtracked, almost running into me.

"Watch it, Adriana!" he said coolly, staring me down.

"Oh knock it off, Draco," I replied, hitting him on the shoulder. 

He glared at me, like only he would. "I think they are in here," he said, opening the compartment door.

Three girls were sitting there. One with hair of midnight black, one with hair that would put my brother's to shame, and the third with shining red hair.

The blonde looked up, her eyes a deep blue. "Stuff it, you two," she said. "Draco's here." I could only guess she was Sapphire.

Draco nodded his hello to the girls, simply saying their names when he gained eye contact with them. "Emerald, Sapphire." I was surprised he left out Diamond.

The redhead finally looked in my direction, her eyes a stunning dark green not normally found in nature. "Who's she?" she asked Draco.

The black haired one looked in my direction as well, but her eyes were unlike those of her sisters. Hers were a very pale gray. She immediately paled. "Isn't…isn't that Aurora Sullivan?" she asked in disbelief.

"Diana! Don't be stupid!" Emmy said. "There's no way she could be that Sullivan kid when she's hanging out with Draco."

"Anyway," Draco said, trying to get their attention. "This is Adriana Jones."

Sapphire smiled at me. "Hi, Adriana! I'm Sapphire Yalinski, and this is my sister, Emerald," she said, nodding in Emmy's direction.

"Call me Emmy," she said, laughing. "Honestly, Sapph, there's no need to be so formal!"

"I'm Diamond," said the gray-eyed one. "But you can call me Diana."

"Come sit in here with us, Adriana!" Sapph said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, Adriana! Come on! We don't bite!" Emmy said.

I laughed. "Okay, okay!"

Emmy squealed with delight. "Out, Draco!" she commanded.

Draco looked hurt as he left me alone with the triplets. It was sad, really, that I felt sorry for him.

"God, I thought he'd never leave," Diana said, pulling her black hair away from her heart shaped face.

"Diana!" Emmy exclaimed. "Shush! Adriana knows nothing about Draco Malfoy!"

"Um, actually, I do, Emmy," I said.

"What?" Sapph asked, jumping out of her seat. "You know Draco Malfoy personally?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Why do you think I was with him?"

"You two aren't dating are you?" Diana asked.

"No!" I exclaimed. "He's my cousin!"

Oh, God! Why did I have to come up with that excuse? Lucius will have my hide for this!

Emmy started laughing. So did Sapph and Diana. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Emmy said, after taking a few moments to calm down. 

I took one look at Sapph and started laughing on my own. I knew I belonged here with them.

"Man, we haven't had this much laughs since Crystal was sent to Durmstrang!" Sapph said.

I looked at her confused. "Crystal?"

"Crystal Iceli is a friend of ours," Emmy explained. "But her father decided to send her to Durmstrang this year."

Diana shivered. "Don't mention Durmstrang!" she said.

"Oops, sorry, Di," Emmy said. Then she turned to me. "Diana and Crystal were close. Really close. She doesn't like the fact that her friend was sent to a different school and she has to stay here."

I nodded in understanding. I knew I'd be upset if any of my friends was sent to another school.

"Anyway," Sapph said. "We try not to mention it in front of Diana. It really upsets her."

I nodded again. Then they started asking me questions.

"Where are you from?" Sapph asked.

"I'm from America," I replied, trying to keep my answers as brief as possible.

"Where did you go to school?" Diana asked.

"Northeast Academy of Magic."

"I've heard of that school!" Emmy said. "It's only for purebloods!"

I nodded. "Please don't ask me any more of my school. I don't really like to talk about it."

They all nodded. "Who are your parents?"

"I'm adopted."

"Really?" Sapph asked. 

"Yeah," I said as thunder clapped in the sky outside. I didn't really want to think about Narcissa or my father, who she never told me about.

"So why did you come here?" Diana asked.

"I'm trying to find my parents," I answered with a voice that clearly said, "Don't ask anymore questions."

"Oh," she said, leaning back into her seat.

They didn't ask me anymore questions about my past. We just laughed, telling jokes and doing imitations of Draco. Then Harry Potter came up in our conversation.

"Ever hear of Harry Potter, Adriana?" Emmy asked.

I nodded. "Who hasn't?"

They laughed, but the conversation didn't go much further. I smiled. Oh yeah, I was home!

(A/N) Yes! I updated! *does a happy dance* Thanks for reading and please please review!


	7. Not Slytherin Enough

Disclaimer: See my other chapters.

(A/N) All right! Time to thank people!

Jewel Little Bird: You're hooked? Wow, I didn't think I could do anything like that.

Princess Fluffy: Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you why I introduced the Jewel Triplets? I don't think so!

Queen of the Clarinets: I'm not saying anything about the Jewel Triplets.

Alexi Serenitia: There's no need for the whip! I'm updating, see?

AlyBaby: Thanks! I don't see why this is original, but thanks!

Lunaria: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 7: Not Slytherin Enough**

"There you go, Adriana," Emmy said as we got off the train. "Come on! Let's grab a compartment before the filthy Mudbloods get them."

I bit my tongue just to keep me from lashing out at my new friend. 

"Hey, Adriana!" Sapph shouted in my ear. "Come on! You don't need to go with the first years," she added, dragging me towards a few horseless carriages.

"I'm really not sure…"I stammered.

"Oh, come on!" Emmy said. "All transfer students are briefed before they enter the Great Hall anyway. You said you were in Rykiel?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Then you'll be sitting with us," Sapph said. "We'll save you a spot."

Diana just gave me a weird look before heading off without us.

"Don't worry about her," Emmy said. "She's always like this."

I could only nod. Diana scared me, to be completely honest. There was some major hostility in her tiny frame. And most of that animosity was aimed at me. 

Sapph and Emmy took me to one of the carriages, without Diana. She had found another Slytherin to be with. 

The both of them were silent yet again as we made our way to the school. 

They left me with a male teacher and a few students that huddled together. They were clearly afraid of this man. The black, greasy hair, the cold black eyes, and his composure just made me wonder. There was something familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Draco had mentioned him a few times. I think his name was Snake or something like that.

"Good evening," he said in his most dangerous voice. "I am Professor Snape. Now, if you aren't as thick as most of your classmates, you will follow me."

He turned quickly and, with his black robes flaring out behind him, walked swiftly toward the Great Hall.

"Now," he said in a soft, deadly whisper. "You will join you classmates." He pulled out a piece of parchment. "You will not be Sorted like our other students," he continued. "But you will be placed in your old school's House equivalent."

I glared at him, but he did not see. He was busy un-rolling the parchment, muttering about how much he hated doing this.

I tried not to laugh as he did this, but I couldn't help it when one small snicker escaped my mouth.

Professor Snape stopped immediately. "And what is your name?" he asked.

"Adriana Jones," I answered, lifting my head high. I was not afraid of him like some of the others.

"Ah, yes," he said softly. "The sixth year Rykiel. A Slytherin by Hogwarts' standards."

I glared at him. "Well now that we know my House, may I please go and join them?"

His mouth curled up into a horrible smile. "I don't think so, Miss Jones," he sneered.

I felt my power go crazy as he smiled. Within seconds of the power surge, I heard the sound of thunder. 

"Okay, calm down, Adriana," I told myself, but it wasn't working. I couldn't calm down in front of this person.

As soon as he turned around, the thunder ceased. It was odd. That had never happened before.

He then "Sorted" the others. Two Hufflepuff third years, twin boys, and a fourth year Ravenclaw girl were added to the Hogwarts ranks. It was insulting to be the oldest in the group, but not as bad as when HE said I should "act more like a Slytherin".

I'll show him Slytherin. Just wait until he finds out who my father is. Well, I still have no clue who he is, but when I find out, there's going to be hell to pay.

I glared at his back and followed him to the Great Hall, where the Sorting was just finishing.

I sat beside Sapph, who had saved me a spot. "Oh, I see you've met Snape," she said.

"Yeah," I answered, pulling a stray black hair from my robes. "He's a git."

She laughed. So did Emmy. "Not to his Slytherins, though," Emmy said.

I snorted. "Then you must have the wrong man. He said I wasn't Slytherin enough to be in Slytherin."

Emmy looked up at the teacher's table a few minutes later as we were eating and gasped. "Adriana, he's staring at you."

I laughed. "Oh stop playing, Emmy!"

"She's right," Sapph added. "He's staring right at you."

I turned my head to prove them wrong. But I couldn't. That git was staring right at me. I narrowed my eyes, but he still didn't avert his gaze. 

"I wonder what's up with him," Emmy said, making me snap out of my stupor. 

I shrugged as I finished my dinner. 

"Wait a second, Adriana," Diana finally joined the conversation. "Didn't you tell us on the train that you didn't have a clue as to who your birth parents are?"

I nodded. She smiled evilly. I got the picture. Professor Snape couldn't possibly be my father. My mother told me in that letter that he didn't even know I existed.

But I had a bad feeling that someone knew something. And personally, I can't stand that feeling.

Professor Snape can not be my father.

(A/N) All right! I finally finished this chapter! Make me feel special for my birthday (7/7) and leave a few reviews!


	8. Convincing the Friends

Disclaimer: See my other chapters already!

(A/N) A great big thank you to all my reviewers! I know this is really overdue, but blame work, writer's block, and a bunch of re-writes as my nephews kept taking my disks!

Princess Fluffy (2X): I'm sorry! See above for reasons for lack of updates! And no need to threaten my Throne Room. It never did anything to you!

Alexi Serenitia: Thanks! No need to send the Muses after me! I updated!

Lunaria: A lot is going to happen to Adriana! *evil laugh* Oh stop! I'm not going to kill her or anything!

Jewel Little Bird: Could you e-mail me with your theories? I'd love to hear them!

Queen of the Clarinets: Thank you! I miss you too!

Dust: Hey! You didn't review chapter 7! Meanie!

Talfozer: Don't send Peeves! I can't stand him!

AlyBaby: Thank you! And I'm not saying a thing about Adriana's father! 

King Alexander the III: Fine…I'll listen…for now!

Jamie Who is NOT teeo: I'm not taking this down…for now.

Kaz: I know she didn't review! She reviewed after you did! I'm not saying a thing about Adriana's father.

Goddess Dragonsbane: I know I'm stubborn! Don't you just love me?

Papilio (7X): Thanks for reviewing every chapter of this story in rapid succession! It means a lot to me! And I'm not saying a thing about her father!

Queen of the Strokes: I'm updating! I'm updating!

Jezabelle Lake: Thank you! I'm updating!

**Chapter 8: Convincing the Friends__**

About a month had passed after Diana's comment. I was too chicken to try to find out if Snape really was my biological father. I could have used those charms I used to find Mother and Draco, but I would have to use a piece of really Dark Magic, and it was too advanced for me to use. Believe me, I am no Hermione Granger. Even Draco says that to me, that is, when there's no one around. No one, save us two, knows that we're related.

The bone-chilling winds of October are upon us. I need to know. Is Professor Snape really my father? There's only one way to find out. And I'll need the help of my new friends, Sapph and Emmy.

I found them in the Common Room the morning I wanted to put my plan into action. Luckily, they were alone. Everyone else must be in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Ewwww! You want _us_ to ask Snape about his_ sex life_?!?!?" Emmy asked, her emerald green eyes flashing.

"That's just _wrong, Adriana!" Sapph added._

I rolled my eyes. "You two are incredibly thick!" I snapped. "First off, I am _not asking you to ask him about his sex life. All I am asking you is to create a diversion. One that will leave me alone with him so I can ask him."_

"Are you sure about him being your father? I mean, your Potions grades are crap!" Emmy said.

"Well, it was _your sister who said that he could be my father!" I cried._

They looked at each other and sighed. "Okay, okay, we'll help you. But only because it was our sister who said that," Emmy said.

"Oh, Emmy, you know that's not the only reason," Sapph said. "Adriana's our friend, remember?"

"But do we have to act all Gryffindor about it?" Emmy complained.

Sapph giggled. "You're thinking about Hufflepuff, dear sister."

Emmy groaned. "That's _not what I __wanted to hear!"_

I sighed. "Forget it, guys. I'll just live the rest of my life, not knowing who I am."

Sapph turned to me. "Don't say that, Adriana!"

"Well, what do you know about me, Sapphire?" I snapped. "You want to know the truth about me? Fine. I was raised by Muggles, under the name Aurora Sullivan, for sixteen years. I moved to England in August, hoping to find my parents. I found my mother, Narcissa Malfoy," I said, emphasizing my mother's name. "I found her in the Leaky Cauldron, after the charm I used revealed my identity." I stopped, letting the information about my past sink in.

They both looked at me, their eyes showing me they understood. "You're Narcissa Malfoy's daughter?" Emmy finally asked.

I nodded. "And that makes Draco your brother, not your cousin," Sapph said.

"Half-brother, actually," I said, looking away from my friends.

"Adriana! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Emmy demanded.

"Because Draco's father would have my hide if he caught wind that I told anyone my true parentage."

"You're really serious?" they both asked in unison.

"I'm deadly serious," I said, gritting my teeth. "But, it doesn't change the fact that I still don't know who my father is, and the fact your sister thinks I'm the 'love child' of Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape."

The two of them looked sick. "Well, for all you know, it's true!" I said.

Emmy went a rather interesting shade of green. "But you mentioned a letter," she said. 

"I know," I said. "She sent a letter to the agency when the Sullivans adopted me, telling them not to give it to me until I request information about them. Basically, she said that my father doesn't even know I exist."

"Does you mother know who your father is?" Sapph asked.

"Yes, but she won't tell me. I'm sick of waiting. I really am. I need to know."

"Okay, Adriana," Sapphire said, looking me in the eye. "I'm going to help you find out who you really are."

"Me too," Emmy said. "Though I refuse to act like a Gryffindor about it."

I laughed. "Thanks, guys. By the end of the year, I will know for sure who my father is."

(A/N) Sorry for taking forever posting this chapter, but I worked for the entire summer, barely having a moment to breathe, let alone write a story, plus add writer's block to the mix, and you have a pretty good idea of how hellish my summer was. Anyway, enough babbling! Please review!


	9. Narcissa?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be taking a major vacation to Glasgow!

(A/N) A big thank you to my reviewers!

Dreamer22: I know it's been awhile since you updated! I'm still waiting! :-D Love ya, girl!

Papilio: I'm trying to write more! It's just with those bloody hours I work, I'm lucky I have time to breathe!

Queen of the Clarinets: Yeah, I know it was crap! *giggles*

Princess Fluffy: I'm not evil! I swear!

Princess Dust: Though I'm sure you only had temporary amnesia and forgot to review, thanks for helping me come up with "the cunning plan"!

That's all? Four reviews? Geez! If I don't get at least 7 reviews for this chapter, I'm taking this story down!

**Chapter 9: Narcissa?**

"This is wrong. This is wrong. This is so wrong!" Emmy chanted as we walked towards the dungeons.

"Shut up, Emmy!" I said. "At least you only have to make sure nobody goes down to the dungeons! I have to go into Snape's office!"

"She's right, Emmy," Sapph said. She then turned to me. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

I nodded. "I need to do this, Sapph."

"But to use the same charms as you did to your mother…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"I know, but it's the only plan I have."

We stopped in the girls' bathroom, where I would be changing my appearance. I was assured by Emmy that students wouldn't be anywhere near the dungeons, so I would have some time alone with that slimy bastard. I shuddered, knowing that there was no turning back.

"Explain to us again how this charm is going to work," Emmy said.

"Unfortunately, only those who are related to me by blood will see my real appearance then see the fake. It will flash between the two."

They looked at me, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "How did you learn such a spell?" Sapph asked.

"I learned it at the Academy. They wanted me to be an Auror, so I had to go through training while I was in school. I was the only trainee though. It's handy, especially if you were in Rykiel and wanted to get a Sciara in trouble."

"Sciara is a Gryffindor, right?" Emmy asked.

I nodded. "I used it all the time after I learned it. Mrs. Gallo was so strict! Then the person I changed into wondered why they had detention!" I laughed at the memory of the stupid people I got in trouble.

"So, in other words, it's like the Polyjuice Potion, right?" Sapph asked.

"In a way, it is, because you transform into another person. It's different, because only your blood relatives can see the real you."

They both nodded. "Well, here goes," I said, aiming my wand at my face and thinking about my mother. "Transforma!"

My raven black hair grew longer until it reached my bottom, turned a pale brown, strawberry blonde, then the silvery blonde my mother has. Instead of changing my dark brown eyes to my mother's gray, I settled for a smoky blue. 

Sapph and Emmy gasped when the transformation was complete. "Adriana?" they asked in unison.

I smiled. "Yes, it's me. Are you guys ready?" They nodded. "Let's go."

The three of us walked down the corridor, towards Snape's office. "Do you remember the signal if someone is coming?" I asked.

"Yes," Sapph answered. She held up a small beeper. "Tap this three times with our wands and you'll feel it shake."

I nodded. Sometimes, you just have to love those Muggles for making vibrating beepers. Luckily, we made our own and infused it with magic. It's a lot easier for us, since electric objects don't work at Hogwarts. 

"Well, this is it," Emmy said when we reached their station. She hugged me and said, "We hope to God that he isn't your father."

I giggled nervously. "Thanks, guys. I'll keep that in mind if I ever want to torture you."

They giggled, hugged me again, and sent me off by myself towards Snape's office. My entire body was shaking. My hands were sweaty. "He's not your father," I kept saying in my head. "He's not your father."

I stopped at his office door and stopped. Did I really want to do this?

"Of course I do!" I muttered under my breath, knocking on the door.

His cold voice broke the silence. "Enter!" he snapped.

With a trembling hand, I opened the door and entered his office. He was hunched over his desk, marking papers, muttering, "This looks as if a three-year-old wrote this! F!"

I shut the door behind me, but he gave no notice of my presence in the room. I really started shaking. "P-professor Snape?" I said, trying to control myself.

"What?" his head snapped up. At first, his face was screwed up in frustration, probably because I interrupted him while he was grading papers. Then, his face visibly paled and his black eyes went wide. The next word out of his mouth shocked me.

"_Narcissa__?!?"_

(A/N/) Oh, boy we're in trouble! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	10. Crimson

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. I'd be in Glasgow by now if I did!

(A/N) A great big Thank You to all my reviewers:

Dust: *giggles* Like I'm going to tell you! You'll see who her father is soon.

Princess Fluffy (2x): Thanks! And I'm not going to take this down (yet).

Papilio: Please forgive me for me short chapters! I hope to go to Glasgow sometime before December 2004. I'll let you know!

Queen of the Clarinets: What was so scary? I know it wasn't my sister when she first wakes up, because you live in an entirely different time zone. Thanks for the review!

Star Light (2x): Thanks for reviewing the 1st chapter. I hope you enjoyed the rest.

Sorry, guys, but I have to bump the rating up to R for…reasons beyond my control. Sorry!

**Chapter 10: Crimson**

"_Narcissa__?!?"_

My heart slammed into my chest, temporarily forgetting that I had placed a Transformation charm on myself before entering Snape's office.

Now, I stood in front of his desk, shaking.

He stared at me for a second before his face went into total shock again. I knew what he had seen. He saw my real appearance. I could tell by the look on his face. 

"Miss Jones?" he finally managed to say.

I froze. "No, it can't be! It just can't be!" I thought frantically.

He stood up, practically glaring at me. "Take off that charm, you silly girl!"

With a sigh, I said the countercharm. He just gave me that same cold look. "Was this your idea of a joke?"

I shook my head, but remembered how he said my mother's name. "How do you know Narcissa Malfoy?" I asked, smirking.

His black eyes glittered dangerously for a minute. "The question, Miss Jones, is how do _you know Narcissa Malfoy?"_

"She's my mother," I said, nonchalantly.

"And that would make Lucius Malfoy your father?"

I snorted. "He's no father to me."

If he was pale when I entered the office, he was even paler now. "She can't be," I thought I heard him whisper. "Narcissa told me the baby wasn't mine…"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Get out," he hissed.

"Oh, no, Professor, I am not leaving until my questions are answered!"

"How dare you disrespect a professor, Miss Jones!"

"How dare you believe Narcissa sixteen years ago!" I snapped back, hearing thunder in the distance.

"Get out, Miss Jones," he said, his voice rising.

"I said I wasn't leaving until my questions were answered. And I meant it!"

I heard him curse under his breath. "Stubborn, just like Narcissa," he muttered.

"I heard that! So how the hell did you two get together? She's a married woman, you know," I said, almost mockingly.

"There are things I don't think I have to tell you, Miss Jones. Now get out. If you really want to know, ask your mother. I have no reason to tell you anything."

"But, my charm proved you are my father. You owe me some type of explanation!"

"I owe you nothing, child. It was your mother who betrayed me!"

"And how did she do that?"

"It is none of your business!"

"Correction, it is my business, Father," I spat. "I am not leaving until you give me answers!"

"You will be in here for a very long time, then," he said. "Because I am not telling you anything!"

"Oh, yes, you are!"

He sighed. I think he knew I was serious, because the next sentence out of his mouth was, "Have a seat, Adriana. I'll tell you everything."

Since when was I Adriana to him?

"I guess I'll start at the beginning," he said, still standing. "Narcissa, as you know, married Lucius. For her, it wasn't a happy union. She always tried to get out of it, but for Lucius, divorce wasn't in his vocabulary. He wanted to control her.

"Several months after their wedding, she came to me in tears. One thing led to another and well, she kept coming to me. I won't say exactly what happened, because I think you know. Eventually, she got pregnant, but she said the baby was Lucius'. I believed her. Almost seven months passed until you were born, but they both said you were stillborn. They never spoke of you again."

"So, what she said was true. You didn't know I existed."

He nodded. "She said you were dead. I believed her both times. The first was when she said that she was carrying Lucius' child. The second was when she said you were stillborn."

"If you knew then what you know now, would you have gone looking for me?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked in disbelief.

He didn't answer me, but I saw a look in his eyes. One that clearly said "Your mother is to blame."

I got up and quickly left his office, tears stinging my eyes. I knew it was raining outside because of the lightening, thunder, and the way I was crying. I ran down the corridor, passing both Sapph and Emmy.

"Adriana?" they both asked as I ran up the stairs. I needed to get away. I needed the solace of the silver blade slicing my snow white skin. I needed the comfort of crimson blood running over my hands.

I didn't stop until I reached the Slytherin dorms. I locked the door behind me, rushing over to my trunk, one that my mother bought for me before I started at Hogwarts. I found my silver knife, the one that took away so many of my problems, but left me scarred. I didn't care. I had just found out that my father didn't even want me.

I let the blade slice me, going deeper than the last time I sliced through my skin. I whimpered slightly, the pain would soon go away, but the scars would still remain.

I heard Sapph and Emmy banging away at the door, but I didn't care. No one understood what I was going through. No one knew what was going on.

"Quick, Emmy! Go get Draco!" I heard Sapphire say.

Oh great, just what I needed.  Mother's Golden Child ruining everything. I sliced my left hand, feeling the warm gush of blood seeping onto my hands. 

I heard a male voice outside the door. "Oh, Draco, I don't know what happened," I heard Sapph say. "She confronted Snape-"

"And left his office crying," Emmy finished.

"Adriana!" I heard Draco, pounding on the door. "Open up!"

Fresh tears welled up in my eyes. "Forget it, Draco!" I screamed.

"Open the damn door, Adriana!"

"No!" I yelled.

He must have used a powerful unlocking charm on the door, because it sprang open. Next thing I felt was a pair of arms circling my shoulders and pulling me close.

"Adriana, why? Why would you do this?"

I sobbed, ignoring Draco completely. I knew he was only doing this because of Mother.

"Adriana Nicolette Malfoy," he said. "You'd better tell me why you did this or else I'm telling Mother."

"Oh, go ahead! Go tell Mother! She kept me a secret from Snape, _my father!" I screeched, letting that information sink into Draco's skull. _

He paled. The little rat actually paled. "Snape? Severus Snape is your father?"

I nodded, tears still running down my face.

"No wonder Mother didn't want to say anything about it."

"Go away, Draco!" 

"Fine," he said coldly. "You know, Mother actually wanted you. She even gave you a name, if you remember. Adriana Nicolette Malfoy. She said she would have given you your father's name if she could have! She loves you!"

"Whatever, Draco! She might have given me life and a name, but she still kept me a secret!"

He sighed. "Believe what you will, but I am still telling Mother!" He glared at me, then left the room. I resorted to crying, trying to make sense of it all.

(A/N) Well, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but oh well. Please review!


	11. Like Father, Like Daughter

Disclaimer: See my other chapters.

(A/N) As always, a great, big, giant Thank You to all my reviewers!

Princess Fluffy: June 4th won't come fast enough, I know! Anyway, like I said before, I really wasn't happy with how chapter 10 came out. Oh well, at least some of you out there liked it.

Theophania: Thanks for your kind review. I look forward to seeing more reviews from you in the future.

Alexi Serenitia: I don't make you look bad! At least, I don't think I do.

Dust: Like I'm going to tell you anything about what happens next! You're so not worthy!

Dreamer22: See? I told you! You were on a roll, trying to find out who Adriana's father is!

Queen of the Clarinets: Yes, I am the angst person. Ask the great Goddess Dragonsbane. She'll tell you!

Goddess Dragonsbane: Like _I_ would know where you parked the virtual car! Oh wait, you CRASHED the bloody car! My silver virtual car is here along with Alan Rickman! *sighs with happiness* Anyway, can't wait until you come overin July! And duh! Of course I'm going to wait until you review! Your insight (and not to mention wacky reviews) makes me feel all fuzzy. 

**Chapter 11: Like Father, Like Daughter**

I don't know how I got into the Hospital Wing. I must have passed out, or someone must have dragged me there, because I was lying on a bed, my wrists bandaged up.

I woke up, only to gaze into the eyes of the Head of Slytherin.

"Get out!" I hissed, in the same manner he showed me the day before.

"Miss Jones," he said. "Or should I say Miss Malfoy? Or is it Miss Snape?"

The slimy git had it coming. "My name, Father," I spat," is none of your business! Now get out!"

"I won't leave until we talk."

"We tried that, remember? You tried to kick me out of your office!"

"Tried, but didn't succeed."

"Yeah, well, like father, like daughter, right?" I said sarcastically.

"Adriana," he said, using his silkiest voice. One that usually meant a student was in trouble. Unfortunately, it just had to be me.

"I said get out. You had a chance to try to get to know me, try to talk to me, but no. You had to be a bastard and deny that I even existed!"

"Because your mother never told me you were mine!"

"I am NOT a piece of property, Professor Snape!" I screamed, hearing thunder.

"I was deceived, Adriana! Don't you understand that?"

"Oh, don't play the innocent one! You could have demanded a paternity test! I swear, if I didn't know any better, you could have been a descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself!"

He looked like he'd been slapped. "Take that back," he said, using that silky voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, sarcastically. "Did you use that voice to seduce my mother?"

"Adriana Nicolette Snape."

"For your information, it is Adriana Nicolette Malfoy. I have no intention of going by my filthy father's name." I glared pointedly at him. 

"I'm going to have to talk to your mother about your behavior."

"Go ahead! See if I care!"

Madam Pomfrey came out, looking worried. "Professor Snape, I must ask you to leave. You are clearly upsetting my patient!"

He glared at me, while I smiled innocently. Turning swiftly, he left the Hospital Wing, his robes billowing behind him. "Oh, how nice, you overgrown bat! Can't you even dress normal?" I thought.

"Are you alright, Miss Jones?" Madam Pomfrey asked me after he had left.

I nodded. What was I going to tell her? "Oh, I'm just fine. Turns out Professor Snape is my father. Oh, you didn't know. Neither did I." No, I just couldn't say that. I don't even think they would believe me.

"Anyway, Mr. Malfoy wants to see you," she said while taking my vitals. "Are you up for another visitor?"

"Yes," I said meekly. That surprised me. Draco actually wanted to see me? After what I had tried to do? It didn't make sense.

She left me side and called Draco in. He sauntered to my bedside. Wait, can a boy even saunter? 

"Adriana," he said, sitting down on the bed. "Why would you do something like that?" He nodded his head towards my wrists. "Don't you know how much Mother cares about you? How much _I care about you?"_

I snorted. "Oh, you suddenly care? Well, I have news for you, little brother. You haven't cared about me. I can tell by the way you look at me. I'm just the dirty Malfoy/Snape secret. You have no reason to care. Now get out. I don't want to see you."

He looked at me with those cold gray eyes. For a split second, I saw compassion. I fought the urge to laugh. Little Draco, Lucius' pride and joy, actually shows compassion? That's something one would normally never see, even if it was a half second.

"Fine," he said coldly, getting off the bed. "I see an owl to Mother about your appalling behavior wasn't enough. I think another meeting with your father will suffice."

"I think not, Draco," I spat, saying his name like it was poison on my tongue. "I am not your puppet, nor am I Professor Snape's puppet. I refuse to let you two arrogant bastards run my life. You don't know what I have been through."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Adriana!"

"Nor does it you!" I screamed, throwing a vase at his head.

He dodged it. "I never said it did."

I snorted again. "Could have fooled me."

"That's it, Adriana. It seems like nothing will get through your thick skull. I am owling Mother, telling her to come here. Then, the three of you will talk and get everything out. I'm sick of being dragged in the middle of your little soap opera."

I glared at him. "You wouldn't."

He glared right back. "Try me. Nothing will stop me."

He flicked his right wrist in a weird sort of farewell, turned on his heel and walked out of the Hospital Wing, leaving me in shock. He wouldn't make me talk to the both of them, right?

(A/N) All right! I finally got this chapter out! Updates now might take a lot longer, as I'm starting school on the 19th of January and working at the Olive Garden. Please review! It'll make me feel a lot better, knowing people still read this story.


	12. Confrontations

Disclaimer: See 1st chapter!

(A/N) As always, I need to give some mad love to my reviewers!

Dust: I'm not going to tell you what was going on through Severus' mind! That's what this chapter is for! MUAHAHAHA WARREN-RITA AND COW SOCKS (private joke)

The Great and Masterful Yoda: Yes, I'm going on with the story. I just don't know where this is going to go.*sighs* Thanks for the review! And you read all 11 chapters in one shot??!?!? I'm impressed!

Queen of the Clarinets: Whoa.I think you drink more soda than Dust, and THAT'S a lot of soda!

Princess Fluffy (2x): I'm not going to tell you anything! Especially the part about Adriana talking to both Narcissa and Severus, because I DON'T KNOW!

With that being said, it's time to move on. To the next chapter!

**Chapter 12: Confrontations**

I was released from the hospital wing later that afternoon. I needed to stop Draco from owling Mother. More than that, I needed to stop this whole "family meeting" with Snape. I wish I didn't know who my father is. I don't want to be the daughter of a Death Eater! Who knows how many psychological problems I'm going to have now because I found out I'm the daughter of the most hated teacher in Hogwarts! Oh my Lord, this is all so confusing to me. 

Unfortunately, I wasn't watching where I was going, because I ran into the bastard. Literally.

"I see you're well, Miss Snape," he said, glaring at me.

I glared right back. "I believe you should spend the night in detention for running into an authority figure."

"You can't do that," I hissed, wanting ever so slightly to rip out his eyes.

"I believe I can," he drawled. "I believe there are some, ah, issues we need to discuss."

"Like hell I'm going!"

"You are so damn stubborn!"

I snorted. "Yes, I believe I got that trait from Narcissa."

"Make that two nights in detention, for disrespecting a teacher.  I also believe young Mr. Malfoy is owling your mother as we speak. I'd hate for your mother to think her precious daughter was going astray."

"I thought you only hated Gryffindors and worshipped your Slytherins," I smirked, knowing that was below the belt, not to mention it would catch him off guard.

He narrowed his eyes. "Get out of my sight!"

"Praise Merlin!" I went around him and calmly walked out of his sight, only to run to the owlery. Draco was still there.

He turned around, his gray eyes saddened when he saw me. "It is too late, Adriana. I have already sent the letter to Mother."

"Why did you do that, Draco?" I asked, worriedly.

"Adriana! You tried to kill yourself! Not only that, I'm worried about you. You're not acting like yourself."

"You actually seem like you care."

"I do!"

"Not when Lucius is around, am I right in saying that, Draco?"

"Shut up! My father expects things like that from me. You've been in the Manor, you ought to know that."

"No wonder Mother left him for Snape."

"She did no such thing! She's still married to my father!"

"I know that, bonehead," I snapped, ignoring his confusion when I called him that name. "But if your father hadn't treated Mother like dirt, she wouldn't have had to sleep with Snape."

"Take that back," he said, advancing towards me.

"Make me!" I replied while he grabbed me by the robe. "You don't scare me! Let me go!"

"Not until you see that you were wrong!"

That did it. He had no right to tell me what to do, the prissy-ass little Momma's boy. Forgetting what the consequences were of attacking a student, I let one fist punch that perfect face, right in the eye.

He let my robes go, while he stepped back from me, clutching his eye.

"You little bitch!"

I laughed. "Now listen here, Draco. I am NOT a slave. I am a human being. You cannot control me!" I spun around, ignoring Draco, wanting to leave his sorry ass in the Owlery.

I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Aw, crap!" I muttered under my breath.

"What now?" Draco said, irritated.

"We're stuck in here."

"What did you do, Adriana?"

"I didn't do anything! Would you stop blaming me for everything that goes wrong in your spoiled little life?"

"Watch what you're saying to a school prefect, Adriana! I could easily tell Professor Snape what you have done to me and land you in detention."

"I'm already in detention, dummy! One more night won't kill me."

"Oh, really?" another voice jumped in. Filch was standing in the door. He looked over at Draco. "I see you both deserve a little visit to Professor Snape."

I groaned, while Draco hid a smile. I passed Filch, but I had no intention of going to Snape's office. Draco stopped me. "Oh, no," he hissed in my ear. "You are coming with me."

"No, I'm not," I said, nonchalantly. "I have nothing to say to him." 

"I think you do," he said. He grabbed me by the back of my robes and dragged me to Snape's office.

"You little devil!" I whispered, while he just looked at me snugly. 

"Draco, go to Madam Pomfrey right away," Snape said, coming out of the shadows. "I daresay that eye needs to be examined."

Draco nodded and left me with the devil. "Fighting in the Owlery, Miss Snape?"

"How many times do I have to say it? It's Miss Malfoy to you."

"Clearly, you are not Malfoy by blood. You are a Snape, and will bear my name."

"You can't control me."

"Adriana," he hesitated. I fought the urge to laugh. He's starting to "care" for me like he does my brother. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Surprisingly," I snorted. 

He looked angry for a split second. "I have owled your mother. And we are going to talk this out."

"I see no need for this. If you want to talk, just talk to her. I'm just the result of a drunken night of wild sex, I have no say."

"That's where you're wrong, Adriana."

"Oh so you used an Unforgivable on her?" I sneered.

"I'd never do that to her!"

"But you have no problem using them on innocent people!"

He slammed his hands down on the table. "Enough!"

"Does the truth hurt? How does it feel to have the screams of the dying ringing in your ears?"

"Adriana Nicolette Snape," he growled, coming towards me, leaving barely an inch between his face and mine.

"I will NOT use your name as my own!"

"I thought you wanted to find your parents."

"Not until I found out that YOU were my father!"

"And what of Narcissa?"

"She's been the only one since I arrived in England to actually care about me. You're just trying to make my life miserable, same as Draco!" I turned on my heel and walked calmly out of his office.

I barely made it down the corridor when I heard a male voice say, "I heard everything, Adriana. And I do care about you. I'm not trying to make your life a living hell." Draco. Ugh, perfect.

"I know there's going to be a 'but' somewhere."

"But you can't blame everything on Professor Snape."

"Are you trying to blame me, then?"

"No!"

"I knew I shouldn't have come to England. Forget this, I'm going back to America! I'll go back to my 'Mudblood' life. It's obvious no one really wants me here!"

I left him alone with his thoughts. Meanwhile, I sulked into the Slytherin dorms and packed for my return trip to America.

(A/N) You know, I just realize it's been over a year since I started this story. I also need to update my mailing list. So if you would like an e-mail when I update, please leave it in a review.


	13. The End

Disclaimer: See my 1st chapter already!

(A/N) Well, my friends, this is the last chapter of "Searching". I enjoyed writing this, and hope you enjoyed reading it, although it was somewhat depressing.

Dustmoon (lost count after awhile): Thanks for reviewing and I'm not telling you anything! Haven't my previous Author's notes shown you anything? LOL

Queen of the Clarinets: Yep, she's her own person! Muahahaha. And I'm have major writer's block on our story.

Princess Fluffy: No, I couldn't! LOL

Dust: I'm the author, that's why! LOL

Theophania: I agree! 

**Chapter 13: The End**

I wish I could say that my experiences in both America and Britain between the ages of thirteen and sixteen never happened, but I would be lying. I'm glad they did, even though I might not have been thrilled with the outcome.

After my last confrontation with Severus Snape, I really did leave Hogwarts. I had run away again, but as always, Draco informed both Snape and Mother and they found me weeks later near my adoptive parents' house. Turns out, my adoptive father, that bastard, left my mom only because she tried to look for me. Last I heard, he was living in France, but I really don't care. 

I rebuilt my relationship with my mom, Anna. We both left England and went back to America, to a small town in New York. At first, I told her I would live on my own, even though I was still sixteen! She wouldn't hear of it so I moved back in with her. As far as my schooling was concerned, I finished under a private tutor, compliments of Mother. As for Aurora Leigh Sullivan, the name I was given when I was adopted, that was thrown out as soon as Mom saw me. She said that Adriana always suited me better.

I still kept in touch with Mother and Draco after I moved back to America. It was hard at first, considering the fact that Lucius was alive. Yes, I said, _was_ alive. He, along with Diamond Yalinski, was killed during the Final War, which started and ended not long after I left England. After his death, there was no reason to hide my secret and my identity, though not many people, save for a select few, know my real heritage. Mom and I travel to England many times a year, visiting Mother, who hit it off with Mom right away. She even thanked Mom for raising me when she couldn't. 

Emerald and Sapphire Yalinski, after Diamond's death, became frequent visitors to both New York and to Malfoy Manor, which was left to Mother and Draco. When they came to America the first time, I showed them the Northeast Academy of Magic, which impressed them with their many buildings, but not their academics, because they said that if they cared about their students, some of them wouldn't have had to turn to Muggle medicine to try to solve their problems. I'm pretty sure they meant me. 

Now I know you're wondering what happened to Severus? Well, like I said earlier, he did look for me along with Mother. Actually, he was the one to find me. I was still angry at the time, thinking I was unwanted, but he brought me back to Mom's house (when she was still living in London) and forced me to have that family meeting with Mother, Draco, Mom, and himself.

There was a lot of yelling on my part, with Severus looking angry at me, Mother and Draco looking unemotional, and Mom looking like she was going to cry. It wasn't until Severus gave me a vial of the Draught of Peace that I could hear their side of the story.

As it was, Mother was unhappy with her marriage with Lucius. He never abused her, but he never really loved her, only married her for the sake of the Malfoy line. Virtually every night, she went to Severus, looking for solace. Now why she went to him, I will never know. I refused to hear that part of the story. Anyway, after awhile, he did seduce her, which is not something I wanted to hear. On more than one occasion, I might add, which is something I _really_ didn't want to hear. Well, near the end of it all, Lucius wanted his heir. So Mother was playing the ever dutiful wife, while using Severus as a lover. Well, we all know the result of that. She told Lucius it was his heir, and told Severus the same thing. I made my appearance in the world, much to Lucius' disgust. I was sent to an orphanage, while less than three months later, she became pregnant with the true Malfoy heir. She says she stopped seeing Severus after that.

Draco just looked away from the three of us during that meeting. I don't think he wanted to hear about anything that happened during Mother and Severus' affair. There were things _I _didn't want to hear, like about Severus' seduction. Instead of scarring you for life, I'll bypass those details. I'll just put this memory into a Pensieve for you.

_"I never knew you existed, Adriana, it's true. You were at an orphanage by the time Narcissa told me you were dead," Severus said, guarding his expression. I remained silent, just looking at anything besides the three people in the room._

_"Adriana, say something," Mother said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder._

_"How could you?" I muttered, looking at the floor. "You sent me away! You didn't tell my father I existed, that I was stillborn. How many lies am I going to hear?"_

_"Adriana, calm down!" Severus said, looking at Mother. "If you don't, I have no problems giving you a Sleeping Draught."_

_"She's right, though, Severus. I did send her away, but she forgets the letter I sent to the agency. I was forced to give her up."_

_"Lucius?" he asked. She nodded._

_"He made me do it, to preserve the Malfoy image."_

_"That's all you ever cared about, the fucking Malfoy image!" I yelled._

_"That's enough, Adriana!" Severus said._

_"Don't you remember? She betrayed you too!"_

_"And you didn't want to have anything to do with me, do you remember THAT?"_

_"You know what, forget this! It's obvious the potion is wearing off. I am out of here!" _

_I tried to leave, but someone quickly locked the door with magic, making my escape impossible._

_"Let me go! You have no right to keep me here! I'm going back to __America__ with my Mom!"_

_Severus__ looked furious when I said that. His only daughter wanted to live with a Muggle! Well he could have kissed my ass at that point, because I didn't care. _

Now, after so many years, I have accepted the fact that he is my father. I do seem him a lot. I'm not exactly Daddy's Little Girl; I have no reason to be. Let's just say that I am content with my life. I am now twenty-two, finished with my schooling, recently married a wizard by the name of Orion Whitfield , and have a two-month-old daughter, Ariadne Kidra. Right now, she is spoiled by my entire family, from Mom to Severus. I really should stop calling him by his first name, before Ariadne starts talking. But I have awhile before that happens.

In a nutshell, I have finally found what I have been searching for. I started out my journey wanting to know who I really was, and I did. I have accepted who I am and who my parents really are. Well, I am tired and should get some sleep before Ariadne wakes up again. You have seen all you needed to see in my life and I am glad you shared some of it with me. Good-night.

*Adriana Nicolette Whitfield*

(A/N) I am sorry for ending the story like this, but I feel this story wasn't up to my standards. I tried to tie up any loose ends, and if I didn't, I apologize. I'm sorry this took awhile, but I had school. Also, during break week, I lost my uncle and I don't find pleasure in writing anymore. Please review (no flames please) and tell me what you think. And if anyone wants to find out where I got the names in the chapter, this is it. Orion, c'mon! Self-explanatory. Ariadne was a Minoan princess (Thank you, Basic Humanities 1)! I made up the name Kidra. If there are any other names I used and you're confused on where I got them, feel free to e-mail me. 

~~Queen Li~~


End file.
